1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and an apparatus and method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices are being widely used. Examples of portable electronic devices that are being widely used include small electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablet PCs.
Such electronic devices include displays in order to support various functions and provide a user with visual information, such as images and/or video. Furthermore, displays which are bent at an angle are also becoming popular. Recently, as components for operating the displays decrease in size, the displays tend to occupy an increasingly greater amount of the electronic devices.